


Something gained from a really bad day

by ever_blue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Bokuaka - Freeform, Cafe AU, First Time Meeting, Kuroo has a really shit day, M/M, Oikawa is a sweetheart, Student!Kuroo, barista!Oikawa, oikuro - Freeform, super fluffy, this is like fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever_blue/pseuds/ever_blue
Summary: “I think you could call it the ‘Better-Than-Sex’ latte. Sorta has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”  Kuroo smirks.“I don’t think that name would make the cut, café policies and all that,” the brunette drawls, “but I think I’m able to change your mind about the ‘better-than-sex’ part.”Or, how Kuroo is having horrible luck one day and decides to get coffee at this new cafe a very, very pretty guy is working at.





	Something gained from a really bad day

**Author's Note:**

> I love...this...rarepair...too much...

Kuroo really doesn’t know what the matter with him is today; spaced out during the entire class - _his favourite class, no less, -_ drops his newly bought laptop onto his foot (at least it landed on something soft) before he proceeds to slam his face into the entire fucking metal door as he was about to double over from pain. As if _that_ wasn’t bad enough, his nose starts to gush blood like a leaky faucet. And in a rather poor attempt to stop the blood, he cups his nose before speed-walking to the restrooms, only to receive a tight slap to the face **so tight** his vision went white for a full second by some blonde bimbo college girl who started shouting accusations how _Kuroo_ is a _perv_ for spying on her pissing because, _holy fuck_ , he entered the girls toilet with a bleeding nose.

At least he had the decency to bow in apology before walking out, bimbo or not. He really wanted to write her a sign that boldly says _“Even if I_ **was** _straight, I wouldn’t be attracted to your Uruk Hai face.”_ Attach it to her forehead. _Something._

Was it Friday the thirteenth or something? Has he been jinxed? Is someone out there holding a voodoo doll version of himself, making him go through all this pain and suffering with murderous intent? Is he _really_ just that unlucky?

Yeah. He probably is.

That doesn’t stop him from checking his calendar though.

 **'Tuesday, April 11 th,’ **his phone says.

Kuroo sighs, plops himself on a bench by the university’s garden with some tissues against his nose, staining the white with crimson within a matter of seconds but hey, he can use it to plug his nose now. With his other hand, he speed dials Bokuto, the only possible candidate that could cheer him up right now. Kuroo takes this time to glance around, noticing every detail of everything around him because old habits of a captain die hard.

At the fifth ring, Bokuto picks up and Kuroo is glad he has such a speedy friend in his time of need.

The line cackles and there’s some shuffling around on the other end before –

Bokuto’s voice comes through. “Kuroo, bro, how can I, uh, help you my friend?” Kuroo frowns. Bokuto sounds like he just woke up judging from how soft his voice is right now and Kuroo knows that the other is…rarely ever this quiet.

Had he been running? The owl sounds rather out of breath.

“Hey Bo. Nah, I just needed someone to rant to because – ”

There’s more shuffling and the raven cocks his head to the side in more confusion, trying to listen closer.

Okay. There’s some panting. Huffing.

“Err, bro?” He starts, voice tentative. “Are you okay over there?”

A sharp intake of air and a small cry of pain.

And… whispers? Bokuto isn’t alone?

“Heeeh? Oh, damn, sorry,” Bokuto’s voice came in again unexpectedly. “Well, you know I’d do anything for a brooo- _ooohh_ , shit. Aaahhnn not there, babe!”

Kuroo’s eyes widens at his phone.

Bokuto is _definitely_ not alone at his place.

Kuroo swallows, clenches his teeth from crying? Groaning? Laughing out loud? He wasn’t sure.

He places his fist against his forehead, eyes closing shut. He feels his ears going red.

“Bo, are you banging Akaashi right this moment?”

His best friend confirmed his answer by hissing out loud again with a whimper this time, followed by some groans of pleasure through the speakers.

“I told you Kuroo-san would figure it out,” the raven hears Bokuto’s current obsession through the phone.

A chuckle came through. “Sorry Kuroo, I really wanted to talk so I picked up but as you can see…hear? Even when Akaashi threatened to throw my phone out the window. I’m sorta...uh… tied up at the moment, bro. If ya know what I -“

Kuroo stops him there. “I really don’t want to know, but thanks for the visual aid anyway, Bo. I’ll call you later, yeah? Tell Akaashi I’m sorry for interrupting and… have fun.”

He hangs up before his best friend could even answer. Pocketing his phone in his ripped jeans, Kuroo slumps back into the wall, trying to disappear from the face of the earth forever. He really wants to laugh – or cry – at the absurdity of how his day is going but instead, he groans into his hands. To think that he’d actually hear his best friend get tied up to –

_‘Let’s not go there.’_

He sits like that for a few more seconds, forcing the images out of his mind with a lot of will power. In fact, he willed himself to recite the names of all the presidents of the US just to distract his poor, delicate mind.

Deciding that moping isn’t going to do himself any good, he stands up and starts walking.

 

\--

 

He didn’t make it very far until he finds himself standing in front double doors of a cafe. It’s been all the buzz lately; the new café had made a big hit with the students from his Uni as it was directly across the street. He hasn’t tried anything here before but Kuroo may or may not have read the Facebook reviews shared by his friends. He also might have made Kenma a promise to bring the younger one here one day whenever time allows it.

Should he go in? Can he risk it? This is the Worst Day of his history of worst days. Many things could go wrong if he does go in – he could spill his coffee, for one. He could lose his wallet. He could break a cup or five. Oh god, what if he commits murder by accident in there?

But fuck it. Fuck his luck. Or more specifically, the lack of thereof.  He needs the caffeine. At least he can tell Kenma whether or not the coffee here is worth paying for.

Looking through the glass doors, he can tell that business was normal – there were students at tables doing their own shit, but it wasn’t over-crowded, which was great for Kuroo because he thinks he might stab someone with his pen from the frustration he was feeling.

He groans anyway before pushing the doors open.

From the outside, the place wasn’t much but inside, the café was clearly designed for the comfort of the students as there were many tables and seats available, Kuroo notices. The decorations are kept to a minimal so there’s no cluster, nothing distracting. It’s also very ambient – there’s little, if not none at all, noise pollution in the place.

_Anonymous – 4/5 stars for environment : It’s cosy and peaceful there! You can fully savour your coffee and cakes while doing your assignment. Will definitely visit here more often!_

_Katy23 – 5/5 stars for overall experience – it’s strange how it’s never noisy in here! Foods great, service is even better._

 

Kuroo purses his lips. The reviews were right. “Not bad.”

“Welcome to Moonlite!” The workers greeted with enthusiasm. The raven looks toward the source of the noise when he sees it. Over the counter was the reason why this place was super popular with girls (and, well, a handful of guys?) and Kuroo recalls the reviews in his mind again. The funniest comments were the most prominent ones, too.

 

_Jesslyn_wububu – 5/5 stars for overall experience – KYAAAAAA THE WAITERS THERE ARE SO HOT!! Especially the one that has the Tuesday shift!!! The one with the brown hair and the blonde one with the tongue piercing! I want their names so bad omg >.< but the coffee there is nice too, try them!_

_danzer01  - 4/5 starts for service – no joke even I was pretty flustered holy crap it’s like some ouran high school host club shit going on there. You should also try their pasta. Not as pricy as I would have imagined. I’d recommend this place to everyone._

 

There were more than a handful of guys right up there, in the standard white uniform with a brown apron, all smiles and glowy. The raven can easily agree with _danzer01_. Even from where he was standing, he can tell that they were attractive. They were gathered in the middle, making idle talk. The air had a rather… Ouran high school host club-esque to it.

_‘Someone queue the sakura petals…’_

Kuroo realizes that he’s been standing in the middle, looking at the guys for far too long to seem normal. His feet drag him towards the counter, eyes somewhat glued to the workers there as he awkwardly saunters over, all the while pretending to look at the array of breads in trays.

The guys notice Kuroo walking up to them and resumed whatever it is that they were doing, and some were still chuckling, occasionally peeking at him.

Were – were they? Chuckling _at him_?

Kuroo’s toes curl.

He dismisses the thought before he decides to get what he came for – coffee. He looks at the menu, rather impressed at the selection of beverages the café offered before a voice shook him from his concentration.

“Hi! Is this your first time at this café?”

The gentle voice caught Kuroo off guard, but he wasn’t prepared for the sight. In front of the cashier stood a guy that was almost as tall as he was, which is saying something. Neatly styled brown hair atop a pair of bright brown eyes. Soft looking lips. Slender neck. Prominent collarbones. Broad shoulders. He stops himself from glancing any lower.

_‘Wow, have I ever been this gay?’_

The question processes in his mind. Kuroo stares dumbfounded at his lips, eyes unable to look anywhere else. “Uhhh…” he croaks.

Suave. _Real suave._

No wonder girls and guys alike fall at Kuroo’s feet. He’s one smooth motherfucker.

Another guy comes up from the cake section, walks over to Mr-Drop-Dead-Gorgeous. Kuroo’s eyes trails after this new guy with the blonde undercut who dons multiple piercings.

His mind thinks back to what _Jesslyn_wububu_ had left in the review section about a guy with brown hair and another with blonde. She was _right_.

Spot-on, Kuroo might even say.

Especially what she said about the brown-haired one.

“Oi, stop bewitching the customers. Your ego is big enough. Stop tryna’ get innocent people to stroke it even more,” Piercings teased, poking a finger in Drop-Dead-Gorgeous’ gorgeous ribs.

The brunette recoils at the poke but sticks his tongue out at the other. “At least I’m not the one who has a thousand followers on Facebook, Teru-chan!”

Kuroo widens his eyes at their banter, finding it thoroughly amusing.

‘Teru-chan’ guffaws at the brunette’s statement, clutching his stomach all the while, even slapping the brunette’s back with the force equivalent to a spike. _Bokuto’s_ spike. Yikes. Kuroo isn’t sure what unnerves him more; the strength of the slap or the fact that the brunette didn’t even _flinch_ at the pain.

“Says the one who has a fan-club dedicated to him! You get fan-mail _and_ presents, you volley nerd! I feel pretty normal in comparison.”

Brunette snickers, chest puffed up. “Heh, I am pretty awesome, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, yeah.” By now, Kuroo can clearly see the metal orb on the blonde’s tongue, and jolts when ‘Teru-Chan’ calls grabs his attention, speaking to him directly. “Sorry, this fella can say the dumbest things. I best be off,” he says, walking away before Brown-Eyes could get him.

The brunette huffs and pouts like a child, trying to grab the blonde’s shirt in such a bratty way and Kuroo finds that really fucking cute.

_‘Oh shit yes wow, I’m very gay.’_

The cashier turns to him again, looking apologetic as he scratches the back of his head.

“I’m really sorry you had to witness all of that; Teru-chan has no shame. So, have you decided on what you’ll like to have? I can - ”

“Your number.”

Holy fucktard. _Chicken piss_. He shuts his eyes closed right after the words stumbled out from his back-stabbing mouth. The words came out too fast for Kuroo to have a chance to think twice, much less to stop himself. Damn reflexes. Damn him and his damn brain that can’t filter his words correctly. Damn him for trying to hit on a guy on his unluckiest day of unluckiest days. Drop-Dead-Gorgeous widens his eyes, rendered thoroughly speechless. Kuroo feels his face burn with embarrassment, and he coughs into his hand, wishes he could choke and die on the spot.

“I – uh… I mean, your recommendation,” he tries, voice thick with nervousness. _‘Ah geez, and I thought I can’t get any lamer.’_ “Could you…er, yeah. Recommend me, uh, coffee?”

Kuroo looks at everything and anything that wasn’t Mr-Drop-Dead-Gorgeous, still mentally cursing himself for the slip up.

“W-well, let’s see. Do you prefer your coffee iced,” Kuroo looks at the cashier now, and notices that his cheeks are tinted a pretty shade of pink, but at least he’s smiling, somewhat sheepishly. “Or hot?”

“I… I’m okay with anything. I think I’ll have it iced? I’m having a shit day and - ”

He freezes midway.

Shit, _shit, **shit**_! Why is he complaining about his terrible day to a stranger (a very attractive stranger, mind you) about his shitty day?! He wants to slap himself and throw himself off the 5 th floor. Today is not his day. He sorta wishes he didn’t step into the café.

A contemplative hum shakes Kuroo out from his stupor.

“Hmm…a bad day, I see?” The brunette places a finger to his chin. “Well, I guess the tissue ball in your nose says it all. Did you have a nosebleed?”

Kuroo blinks.

“Wha… nose-nosebleed? _Tissue ball?!”_

The brunette looks as confused as he is feeling.

Kuroo’s never bolted so fast towards the toilet before.

 

\--

 

Hands against the sink, he groans at his reflection. The café’s toilet had nice lighting to it, but it didn’t really do much to improve Kuroo’s features – dark eye bags, greasy hair, both nostrils still plugged with the tissue balls from his nosebleed earlier that’s already caked with dried blood.

He plucks them out, grimaces at them.

Was that why the workers were snickering at him earlier?

Fuck. He comes in looking like this on the day he meets this guy that’s probably the most attractive person he had the luck to lay his eyes upon. No wonder the brunette sounded sympathetic.

And what’s worse, he asked for his number.

Those were literally the first words Kuroo had spoken to him.

“What the fuck is wrong with me,” he asks his reflection.

He rakes his fingers through his hair in attempt to make it look decent, but of course his hair wouldn't listen. Picking his stuff back up, he walks out from the washroom feeling worse for wear. Maybe he shouldn’t have come to the café today. He sorta regrets everything that has happened up till now. But it would seem stupid just to walk back out without ordering.

Gathering the last bit of his courage, he opens the toilet door and walks back to the counter, where he sees the brunette working on the coffee machine.

Kuroo, despite everything, walks up to him.

“I’m sorry, can I - ”

Oikawa stops what he’s doing to flash Kuroo this blindingly sincere smile. Kuroo’s heart sorta does a backflip when he does.

“Please go and have a seat, I’ll serve your drink in a while,” he says, smile never faltering, hands full with measuring cups and milk.

Kuroo cocks his head to the side, brows furrowed.

“But I haven’t…ordered?”

The cashier-slash-barista winks at him and Kuroo can’t take any more of this charm. He’ll go insane. He might pop an artery.

“This one’s on the house!” The brunette grins while wiping his hands on his apron, but then gives this contemplative look again. “Well, it’s on me, to be more exact.”

Kuroo’s eyes widen, feeling a familiar heat creep up his neck. He pulls his wallet from his back pocket. “No, no, I can’t possibly -”

Boy-band-Member-Hair shoots him a sharp look, and Kuroo gulps at the intensity of his brown eyes.

“You’re having a bad day, so think of this as my treat, hmm? It’s really alright!” The smile is back again, and he places his pointer finger to his lips. “Well, as long as you don’t tell my co-workers.”

Kuroo is fixated with that smile, and the finger that’s brushing against his lip. Kuroo relents before shoving his wallet back into his pocket.

“Thank you, really.” He smiles appreciatively at the brunette, who looks slightly flustered for once before reaching out to grab a plastic cup.

“Ah, one more thing.” He pulls out a pen from his apron pocket. “Can I get your name, please?”

The Raven blinks in surprise before his mind supplied that the barista wants to write his name on the cup.

“It’s Kuroo.”

The brunette stares hard at him, small pout playing on his lips.

Fuckin’ hell. Kuroo wants to punch him in his mouth.

With his own mouth.

“Just Kuroo?”

Kuroo swear he sees stars when the barista said his name, and he almost chokes.

“Tetsurou. Kuroo Tetsurou.”

The barista registers this for a moment before scribbling on the cup, tongue poking out from between his lips. Kuroo just stands there awkwardly, watching him do his thing. He doesn’t know why but this guy in front of him is…insanely mesmerizing.

When the brunette is done with the scribbling, he places his pen back into his apron and glances over at Kuroo.

He smirks at the raven. “Go ahead and grab a seat.”

Kuroo doesn’t need to be told twice.

 

\--

 

He’s always liked sitting in corners but this time, he chooses the seat nearest to the window that gave him access to the outside world. He fiddles with his phone after sending several Snaps to Kenma and Bokuto. He scrolls through his social media account.

But every time there’s the sound of footsteps, he looks up in anticipation.

_‘Why am I so nervous, even?’_

 He’s scrolling through his tumblr app when –

“Oh my god, it’s him! Look, look - ”

“He’s so perfect! Quick, take a picture of him _now_ \- ”

“Shh! Shhhhh! He’s looking this wa- no, now he’s walking away - ”

Kuroo wants to laugh out loud at the girl’s harsh whispers. They weren’t exactly subtle, or quiet, for that matter. He decides not to look up this time when footsteps approach his table, instead choosing to fake-type on his phone.

The footsteps grow louder. Or was that Kuroo’s thrumming heart?

“Here’s your iced Caramel Pistachio Latte!”

Kuroo pretends not to be surprised when he hears his voice. He puts his phone down just as the brunette (what is he, really? A cashier? Barista? Waiter?) places a coaster on his table and then his drink on top.

Kuroo turns up to him, devious smirk playing on his lips. He feels the girls’ malicious glares boring into his soul.

“A caramel pistachio latte, huh?”

The brunette nods with enthusiasm. “It’s the newest drink I designed. Go ahead, take a sip.”

“How did you know I’m a sweet tooth?” Kuroo drawls, poking his straw into the cup, stirring it a little.

There was a cheeky giggle. Kuroo looks at the way the brunette holds the tray to his chest, eyes crinkling with laughter. The raven really hates the fact that this guy could make his mundane uniform look like something that came out from a G2000 catalogue.

“I didn’t,” the brunette starts, “it was really just a lucky guess.”

Kuroo pretends to blanch. “Luck, huh? I’ll need some of that.”

The guy tilts his head towards the cup of coffee. Kuroo gets the message and brings the straw up to his lips, feeling the brunette watching his every move intently. Takes a sip.

And another.

And another.

He stops when he realizes the cup is already half empty.

Bewildered, he looks up at the one who made (more like crafted with the tears of unicorns and magic) this drink.

“What… what in the world did you put in this drink?” He partly whispers, clutching the damn drink in his hands because fuck if it wasn’t the best coffee - best _thing_ Kuroo’s ever tasted in his 19 miserable years of living.

The brunette grins. Is he- is the smug bastard _beaming_ at him?

“I take it that you like the drink?”

Kuroo didn’t just like it – he loved it. He’s not really a fan of nutty coffee (mind the pun) but this one was clearly questioning his belief. It’s smooth and rich, not too sweet but fragrant all at the same time and now Kuroo has magically turned into some kind of food critic.

He opens his mouth, closes it again. Takes a big sip of the coffee. Hums in appreciation.

He tries again. “I think you should rename it.”

The brunette quirks his eyebrows, clearly amused by Kuroo’s reaction. “Oh? What do you suggest we call it then?”

Kuroo thinks for a long while, holding back laughter from coming up with a pretty dumb joke.

“I think you could call it the ‘Better-Than-Sex’ latte. Sorta has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?” He smirks, not sure where this is heading. They don’t call him the _King of Provocation and Sometimes Pretty Smooth Jokes_ for nothing.

Kuroo watches as the brunette’s mirth turn into full on laughter, and he chimes in with his chuckles, in awe with how the barista can make a supposedly ugly laugh look charming. The guy is properly clutching his stomach now, holding on to the chair opposite of Kuroo for support. His brown hair does this swooshy thing and Kuroo has the strangest urge to touch it.

“I – heh, oh wow,” he inhales a lungful of air, desperately holding back his tears from laughing. “That’s a good one, Tetsu-chan.”

He blinks up at him. “Tetsu _-chan_?”

The barista-slash-cashier-slash-waiter looks down at Kuroo with predatory eyes all of the sudden and the raven is bewildered, yes, but most of all – there was this tension in the air. Had he said something inappropriate? Oh god, he told a complete stranger a _sex joke_. Ah shit. No-freakin'-wonder.

Kuroo doesn’t look away from the brunette, and the guy doesn’t look away either.

“I don’t think that name would make the cut, café policies and all that,” he drawls, and Kuroo internally screams. He fucked up his chances royally, didn't he? See? This is why he's so darned single. He watched as his waiter's face change to a look of amusement, an improvement over the previous look. 

“...but I think I’m able to change your mind about the ‘better-than-sex’ part.”

The raven’s eyes snap open wide at the words, turns his head up to meet relentless brown eyes. He wants to ask if he’s heard that right, but with the way the brunette is blushing at his own sentence, fingers twirling around with slight nervousness, there’s no mistaking it.

He just…

Kuroo can’t…

The 19 year old shifts in his seat, looking up at the other with unabashed adoration.

“Did…did you just -”

The brunette jumps when Kuroo started to talk and actually squeaks a bit. He nervously shifts his glace around, until he pulls up his arm to look at his wrist watch.

“Oh, would you look at the time! I better get back to…uh. You’re not the only customer, you know!” Kuroo wants to grin at the way the brunette stutters when flustered, arms flailing all around. He really did act like a spoilt brat under all that confidence, but Kuroo finds it hella endearing. Kuroo tries to open his mouth to retort with something snarky when the other guy beats him to the punch.

“I’m gonna. Go back to work. Okay.”

Before Kuroo could react to the sudden outburst, his barista/cashier/waiter stomped off, hugging the tray close to his chest.

Kuroo huffs out of…frustration? He wasn’t sure, but he didn’t know he was holding his breath, either. Instead of chasing after the brunette to demand for an explanation, he places his face in his palm again, moulding into his seat.

“What the fuck.”

He is rubbing his temples with his thumbs when he hears it again. The girls from the other table.

“I don’t think I’ve seen him…serve anyone before. He’s really nice today,” one girl comments with a sullen voice, catching Kuroo’s attention.

“He’s…he’s never made anyone a drink and then personally serve it before.”

The third one huffs. “Well, I guess I can see why, though.”

Hearing all this made Kuroo want to stand up to cheer, smile until his jaw ached. These facts were…truly something. So Mr-Drop-Dead-Gorgeous has never done this before, huh? (Let’s skip the fact that the girl sorta complimented him, though this fact, too, made him wanna combust with joy.)

He releases his face and decides to finish off what’s left of the latte. He picks it up, shakes it abit to stir it before he sees it.

Written in cursive writing is ‘Tetsu-Chan’ with a big smiley face. And beneath that, a smaller message Kuroo had to wipe off the condensation to read.

_‘Hope your day gets better! I get off at 5.’_

And scribbled beneath that sentence was a phone number.

And… a name.

Oikawa.

Kuroo’s smile grows wider. He keys in the number into his phone, feeling his entire boy buzz with joy when he types in Oikawa’s name. _Finally,_ he gets to know his name.

_‘I guess today ain’t that unlucky after all.’_

It’s about 2 weeks after his first trip to the café when Kuroo opens his laptop, starting up his Facebook and heading straight into the review section of Moonlite café.

He types. Pauses. Backspaces. Types again.

He reads through his own review. Grinning devilishly, he presses enter.

Tooru bounds up to him, hugs him from the back. Kuroo loves the way the brunette smells, like toffee and ground coffee. It's highly addictive.

“Whatcha doin, Tetsu?” Oikawa looks over his shoulder, face pressed against Kuroo’s cheeks. “Stalking pretty girls now, are we?”

Kuroo turns to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek, then fully on the lips.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Not when I already have you.”

Tooru giggles and Kuroo just can’t thank his lucky stars enough for that day.

 

 

 _kurookat – 5/5 stars for overall experience_   _– the drinks there are great, but lemme tell you about the secret beverage – just say ‘I want it better than sex’ and they’ll probably understand. Hopefully they won’t chase you out, though, or beat up the one who created this drink. The ambience is great, workers there are friendly as well._

_Just be warned: none of you are allowed to flirt with the beautiful, drop-dead-gorgeous brown haired waiter who has the galaxy in his eyes – he is strictly mine. Off limits. We’re dating. Hah._

_Head over to moonlite café and enjoy your day there ;))_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you liked this fic and love Oikuro, then please check out my previous fic named "Between the Lines"! https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414635
> 
> I really love their dynamic. What do you think of them and this fic? Leave your comments! <3 <3 <3


End file.
